1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cross car beam assembly for use with a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A cross car beam assembly is a structural member that typically extends between side pillars, which may be referred to as A pillars, of a motor vehicle. A prior method of manufacturing such a cross car beam assembly includes welding together two metal portions to form a beam. The method further includes welding metal support brackets to opposite ends of the beam for attachment to the side pillars.
The equipment required to practice this method, however, is typically expensive to purchase and operate. Furthermore, the welding process causes distortion of the components of the cross car beam assembly. As a result, it may be difficult to achieve proper orientation or alignment of the components.
Other methods of manufacturing cross car beam assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,246 and 5,311,960.
A method, according to the invention, for manufacturing a cross car beam assembly for use with a vehicle includes joining first and second support brackets to opposite ends of a cross car beam using an adhesive, such that the adhesive is a primary attachment means for joining the support brackets to the cross car beam. Furthermore, the support brackets are attachable to the vehicle so as to support the cross car beam in the vehicle.
Further under the invention, a method for manufacturing a cross car beam assembly for use with a vehicle includes joining together first and second metal cross car beam portions with an adhesive so as to form a cross car beam that is adapted to be attached to the vehicle, wherein the adhesive is a primary attachment means for joining together the cross car beam portions.